


Just Maybe

by Annk18



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annk18/pseuds/Annk18
Summary: If complicated was a human being, it would have been Chae Hyungwon. Unfortunately for Hoseok, he had fallen in love with him. Irrevocably.





	Just Maybe

There were twelve books in all in his arms. The books were old, their covers slightly wrinkled. He on the other hand was young, younger than the books to be sure. Her forehead was creased but he occasionally smiled. Say when a book or two threatened to slip off his grip he hopelessly smiled at what a klutz he was. There were twigs in his scruffy hair. But he didn't seem to want to do anything about his unkemptness. Disinterested in resembling fellow civilians in normality, he marched on. He covered about seven streets from his house and reached the library.

A young man obligingly held the door open for his from the inside when he failed at pushing it with his left arm. Mumbling thanks he headed straight for the librarian's desk. The old librarian wore his glasses on the tip of his pointed nose and an exasperated expression throughout his fleshy face.

"Hyungwon, dear, did you rob us last night?" he asked, eyeing his reproachfully.

"No, Ma'am. I took these books last week. Your assistant was only too happy to issue them to me." Hyungwon answered more acidly than intended.

"Naturally," said the librarian, getting handed over with twelve children's novels by a twenty year old grad student.

He walked weightlessly, carelessly up to a shelf of Psychology books. He referred to a list of books on his phone and picked out three extremely hefty ones. He staggered under their weight when he chanced a glance out the window. The parking lot was deserted. It was Christmas Eve. Surely nobody would have spent time in a library unless they had to. Not everyone like his was willing to spend their entire holiday in there. What was that he saw in his hair, though?

 

"Hold these for me, please, Hoseok," He absent-mindedly thrust the books in the hands of the young man mentioned before. He had been standing to his left.

"Whoa, what was that?" Hoseok gasped, hunched with the weight of the books.

"What a robust man, this one." Hyungwon sarcastically said.

 

"Alright, gotta hit the trashcan on my way home." Hyungwon sang to himself but Hoseok heard, that explains the chuckle that followed.

"There there, smart arse, lets relieve you off the weight." Hyungwon sort of snatched his books from him, muttered thanks and approached the resentful librarian once more.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" He asked Hoseok in an I-could-not-care-less tone. He came to stand behind his in the queue comprising of his and him.

"I have taken Psychology this term, bit of reading before classes start." Hoseok said, now with a book from the same half clutched between his arm and side of chest.

Hyungwon did not remark in any way on that. He had been relatively jolly before he had been informed that Hoseok was going to have to endure a class with him next term firsthand. This ain't going to be pretty, he thought.

"Merry Christmas, Hoseok." Hyungwon artificially beamed at him and left as soon as his books had been issued.

Hyungwon did not look back. His insides wobbled like perfectly set custard. But no, he did not heed it.

*

 

Shownu opened the door for Hoseok. His mouth was curved into an animated smile. Grinning broadly, Shownu made room for Hoseok to enter. Their dormitory was painted grey but that was only visible because one of the posters covering the walls was curled at the bottom, torn. It was the poster on Shownu's shabby side of the room. It was a football team's poster Hoseok found overrated. Dropping his book at his neat and very tidy study table, Hoseok threw himself on his equally clean bed.

"It is the holidays, Hoseok! Stop frowning at the poster and the mess." Shownu brightly said, passing him a beer.

 

"It's the holidays, Shownu! Stop making such a wreck out of the room and help me clean it." Hoseok retorted but readily accepting the offered bottle of beer.

They both took two swigs of their respective bottles before conversing again.

"You mad today? Not as jolly as I am usually, to be sure. But you're a happy dude!"

"I met Hyungwon at the library." Hoseok simply said.

"If I didn't know better, I'd have said you're crazy about his because he's no longer crazy about you." Shownu saintly mouthed.

Hoseok did not deny it but he looked like he could do with a go at Shownu's face.

"Come now, you know if there's anybody who actually cared, it is his." Shownu finally got serious.

"Maybe, but he's been mad at me since high school." Hoseok complained, suddenly softening.

"I don't know about that. He's pretty good to me." Shownu suggested.

"That's exactly my point! He's good to everybody but me and-"

"He's supposed to be in love with you. Yes, it's confusing for me too." Shownu chuckled.

Hoseok had an awkward roommate. But this wasn't any denying he had found a best friend in him. And Hoseok for one did not believe in being mad at his best friend for long. They made a toast to Hyungwon's unintelligible attitude and enjoyed three more beers.

Hoseok was first to plunge into a nap.


End file.
